Marin Maxwell
Marin Maxwell (d. 2064) was a second-year Pandora at West Genetics. She was Ingrid Bernstein's best friend who died fighting off a Type-S Nova in the 9th Nova Clash to allow the first-years under her command to retreat. Background Losing her parents to a Nova invasion at young age, Marin tried to become a Pandora to avenge their deaths, however unlike others she can not accept Stigmata by normal means due to her low compatibility rate, which is why she is still suffering from side-effects which negates multiple uses of the High End Skills. Barely passing the Pandora test, she gave it her all not to get removed from duty. Appearance Marin possessed a moderate build as well as short, light-colored hair and dark eyes. She wore the standard Genetics uniform consisting of a dark dress, thigh high socks and high heel shoes. Personality Marin was the most determined of all Pandora. Due to the loss of her parents she was determined to avenge their deaths at the hands of the Nova. She is also very hard working as she practiced endlessly in order to catch up with other Pandora due to the fact that she had a low compatibility. Despite her "disability" Marin never complained about her situation and greeted every one of her fellow Pandora with a smile. However Marin was also serious when the time came and an expert tactician as seen when she along with Ingrid Bernstein planned battle strategies during the 9th Nova Clash. Marin was also kind and self-sacrificial as seen when she sacrificed herself during the 9th Nova Clash in order to allow those under her command to retreat while buying time for reinforcements. Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc Marin held the 7th place ranking in her first year at West Genetics, thereby being in Class A, going into her Winter Carnival. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Marin first appears in the Arnett/Morrison chapter, calling out to her classmates as she points towards all the freshmen out the window. In her eyes there were "so many cuties." And since it was near the New School Year festival, she decreed it as their "time to shine," since they could find a Limiter at the occasion. When one of her classmates accused her of becoming a Pandora solely for that reason, Marin vehemently denied it, saying she simply liked boys. When a petite junior finally concurred with her, and suggested they get the "good ones" before they're gone, Marin mildly protested her referring to the Limiters as "things." A loud redhead casually dismissed the importance of the occasion, not to mention the whole concept of finding a Limiter. When said redhead refused to come to her leader's party that night, citing she had no interest in "that sort of thing," Marin wondered if she was simply shy. Freezing 9th Nova Clash During her 2nd year as a Pandora, Marin took charge of a platoon of first year Pandora and Limiters on a training mission to destroy Type-S Nova Dummies. Accompanied by Ingrid and her platoon, the two friends discuss their course of action. The discussion soon shifts around Marin regarding her reasons for becoming a Pandora, her low compatibility and her rank of seventh among the second years. The training mission soon becomes the 9th Nova Clash. With Ingrid and her platoon gone to hunt the remaining Type-S Nova Dummies, a real Type-S soon arrives and begins killing off members of Marin's platoon. Marin would lead the remainder of her forces to fight the Nova and managed to delay it from reaching the civilian areas. Marin does well at first but they soon suffer heavy casualties including Albert. Marin begins to suffer the side-effects of using Accel Turn and sees there is no chance they can win. In order to allow the first years to escape with their lives, Marin sacrificed herself to buy time for 3rd and 4th year Pandora reinforcements to arrive. Marin died in Ingrid's arms. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Marin is revealed by Kaho to be the source of Ingrid's behavior of strictly imposing the rules. Kazuya would soon berate Ingrid in wrongly seeing Marin's death as an example of insubordination instead of a noble sacrifice. As Ingrid loses the battle and consciousness, Marin's spirit appears before her and thanks her never forgetting about her before finally moving on. Abilities Overview * On paper, Marin Maxwell was a failure as a Pandora. She had only two Stigmata and had a very low compatibility with them. *During her freshman year, materializing her weapon caused Marin a lot of energy. Even then, her weapon was small and she could not materialize much with her Volt Textures, making her weak in offence and defense. *Marin Volt Texture's mass was only twenty percent of the average Pandora's, making training five times harder for her. She broke bones easily and was cut regularly in sparring matches. In addition, her low compatibility with her two Stigmata meant that regenerative treatment did not do much for her and she had to report to Dr. Elize on a near daily basis. *Despite these shortcomings, Marin put in a tremendous amount of effort before her death, and she became the seventh strongest Pandora in her class. Volt Weapon *Marin's weapon takes the form of two small daggers. High-End Skill *She was able to use the Accel Turn by her second year but she her use of said High End Skill was very limited. Relationships Albert Albert was Marin's Limiter. Not much was shown concerning their relationship. However Albert was happy to have been her Limiter. When Albert died, Marin did not have the time to properly grieve his passing due to the Nova threat at the time. Friends/Allies Ingrid Bernstein Ingrid was the best friend of Marin and her roommate. The two were quite close although there were some initial strains in their relationship when Ingrid misunderstood Marin's words regarding effort. Ingrid held a lot of respect for Marin mostly from being able to hold the rank of 7th among the second years at the time despite having a low compatibility and suffering its side-effects. Virginia and Tyrol Virginia and Tyrol fought alongside Marin during the incident that led to her death. Following Ingrid's fight with Satellizer, they reveal to her the truth behind Marin's death. Ganessa Roland In the anime, Ganessa Roland fought alongside Marin during the Nova incident. Following Ingrid's defeat by Satellizer, she reveals to Ingrid the reason behind her late friend's death, causing the latter to break down in tears. Gallery 28th004 (1).jpg E33aba96bc3c908131d985bed4db91d3.jpg|Marin as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia *Marin can be seen in chapter 130 as a memory when Arnett's life flashes before her eyes. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Deceased Category:Female